


The Pale Rose

by Ettraxx1985



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Study, F/F, F/M, High School, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: After a cryptic dream Rogue tries to piece together its meaning. Meanwhile she begins to look at Kitty a little differently.





	The Pale Rose

Wandering the silent halls of Beyville high, pale moonlight is streaming through the broken grey clouds and windows. Unable to reach the exit and sensing eyes watching her every action, she felt trapped. None of the doors she wanted to would budge let alone open and every door she wished to avoid would throw itself open before she even touched it. Her every step seemed to echo through the still and silent hallways, growing distorted and dark in the distance.

Absently and nervously, she tucks her hair behind her right ear, as she hesitates to step forward. With a growing sense of fear, she continues to move through the endless halls. The walls of lockers seem to grow taller and taller with each step. The towering ceiling now towering high above her, making her feel so very small. Her right hand reaches out, her black gloves lightly trailing over the locker doors. She finally comes to a stop outside of the computer lab doors. 

Holding her chest just above her heart, her hand shudders just over the door handle. Anna Marie is deftly afraid of what’s on the other side of the door. Instinctively, she knows that whatever is on the other side is dangerous, but she also knows that no matter what she will have to enter the room. Slowly, she gathers her courage and grips the handle tightly. With all the conviction she can muster she turns the handle and thrusts open the door. Her heart once more beating wildly as she sees a black figure looming beyond. 

The figure stands above her dark and muscular, with ragged clothing that blends in with his body. Ratty hair and a loose flowing jacket meld in to his figure. The door slams shut, with Anna Marie now inside despite not moving gasps. The figure’s eyes snap upon her, it thrusts out its left hand and the room begins to shudder. Its voice is distorted, as laughter of pure psychosis reverberates through the room. The figure rushes to her, smashing her back to the wall next to the now sealed door. The ‘man’ begins demanding that she just give in to her true feelings and give herself to him. His words though distorted, initially are brimming with heartfelt emotion. 

As the words and tone grow ever darker, and his form looms higher and much more aggressively. Rogue is surprisingly less aggressive than she would expect to be. She can barely push against him. He soon grabs at her face and body. He begins screaming that she does love him; he just needs to make her see. Her heart is pounding and she falls backward into an empty expanse of white. Screaming, Rogue shoots up in her bed. Drenched in a cold sweat, she gasps for breath. Her roommate Kitty is by her side attempting to comfort her while carefully avoiding skin contact. Kitty holds Rogue as she cries softly, neither one needing to say a word.

***

The following morning, Rogue sits across from Scott and next to Kitty, trying not to think about her dream. Reliving every moment that she can recall, she struggles with the shadow man and her emotions, both not wanting to relive them, and not wanting to feel the weakness he instilled in her. She hardly touches her food scowling more than usual. Scott tries to find the words to help Rogue, but none come to him. Instead Kitty places her hand on Rogue's clothed shoulder. Instead of pulling away, Rogue instead is relaxed a bit by the comforting touch. For the first time since the dream her mind can concentrate on something else.

***

Walking the halls with Kurt in between classes, Rogue has decided to skip her computer class today. Talking with Kurt, or more accurately listening as Kurt talks on and on about Amanda, she quickly looses interest as Kurt is not actually seeking any kind of advice, only wishing to go on about her. At this point Rogue has stopped paying attention to Kurt’s words, instead scanning the halls out of boredom. Stopping in her tracks, she spots Kitty sneaking through the halls, and even phasing though a few corners and in to the girls room. Politely excusing herself from Kurt, Rogue follows kitty in to the bathroom. Walking down the row of stalls she stops at the last one which is locked, she knocks lightly. The class bell interrupts her first attempt to talk.

“Kitty?” Asks Rogue repeat softly. “Are you ok?”

“Ugh. I’m just like peeing.” Responds kitty unconvincingly, as she lightly sniffles. “I’ll be out when I’m done.”

“Well, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Responds Rogue, as calmly as she can. She moves to stand before the mirror and starts playing with her hair.

Phasing her face through the stall door, Kitty looks around spotting Rogue. “Very funny. First you follow me in here, and now your mocking me.”

Rogue stops playing with her hair, realizing what she was absentmindedly doing. “No, I think it’s just left over from when I bumped in to you after my shower yesterday.” Rogue then crosses her arms and backs up against the wall.

Kitty walks over to the mirror, and her eyes are obviously red. “How are you doing?” Kitty does her best to hide her previous crying.

“I’m, honestly a little messed up.” Rogue uncharacteristically opens up without much prompting from her roommate. “I know it was just a dream, but it felt like so much more. It was like I was reliving a memory, but it was so distorted.” 

“Im sorry.” Kitty replied and was about to speak once more, when pounding came at the door.

“Kitty? You in there?” His voice was apologetic and rough.

Both women jerked in response to the knock as well as to the voice. Kitty’s eyes nearly teared up once more. Rogue became aggressive, and walked to the door. Slamming against it after he started to knock once more, startling the man on the other side.

“Lance. Just go away and leave Kitty alone.” Rogue responds through the door.

“Come on Rogue, im trying to apologize here. I never meant to yell at Kitty.” His voice seems genuine, but grows defensive quickly.

Mustering up all of her confidence despite an unknown amount of fear, Rogue almost yells through the door. “Lance, I’m not gonna say it again. Leave!”

Grumbling to himself, Lance storms off kicking a trash can across the hall. Rogue turns to Kitty, who practically rushes to her and hugs her around the waist. “My Hero.” Rogue caught off guard by this wraps her arms around Kitty in response. 

“How about we skip the rest of the day here and just have a girl’s afternoon?”

***

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested in me continuing this story leave a comment. Im personally going back and forth on it.


End file.
